


Drop Dead (Or maybe not?)

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, but there's no sex, just a little bit of groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as hate-making-out becomes...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead (Or maybe not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, because I don't know. I don't like Nez, and I definitely don't like what she did to Samar, but this ship has been in my head for at least a week now, so. But who knows, maybe someone else out there ships it too.

Samar found herself on the ground thanks to Nez Rowan once again. But this time, there was no gun. This time, it was strictly hand to hand, and Samar wasn't bothering to try to adhere to the law. All Samar could think was that this had been coming since Nez pistol-whipped her in the service stairwell. And it had only built in that room, when Tom-since when did he become so noble?-had stopped her from lunging at Rowan then and there in the meeting room.

Nez was smug as they rolled on the ground, fighting with only their hands this time around, smirking in that infuriating way, and Samar wanted nothing more than to punch it off. "God, I love a woman on top." Nez's tone was saccharine. "Especially when that woman looks like you." And with that, she moved like she was going to headbutt Samar. Samar moved back to avoid it, but she wasn't quick enough, and what it resulted in was a furious, bruising kiss that left Samar far more breathless than she cared to admit.

Samar pulled roughly away with a sharp "What the hell was that for?!", trying desperately to ignore her racing heart. In retrospect, it hadn't been that long since herself and Ressler had fallen into bed together in a moment of emotional vulnerability, but with recent events, that felt like ages ago. Since Ressler, she hadn't been intimate with another human being, and her vibrator could only get her so far. But even if she had the opportunity, Nez Rowan wasn't at the top of her metaphorical list. Hell, she wasn't even _on_ it.

But, it was as a direct result of her loneliness that she instigated a kiss that was anything but soft and sweet. They had gone from fighting to kissing in the blink of an eye, and Samar found that she didn't care. She closed her eyes and let herself get into the rough, but at the same time surprisingly not painful, kisses. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her as she felt Nez's hands moved from her face, down her shoulders, to cup her breasts through her white top. As much as she hated her, she couldn't deny that Nez knew what she was doing. "God, you're sexy." Nez practically growled as they broke for air, before fastening her lips to the juncture where Samar's neck and shoulder met, sucking a mark into it that had Samar trying her hardest to fight back her moans. Samar felt deft hands reaching up to pull her hair from the band that held it in a ponytail, sending her natural curls cascading down her back. "Something we have in common." She breathed, sounding like the cat who had just gotten the cream. Or, at the very least, was about to get it. Samar shivered as one hand moved back down to cup her breast, and the other started combing almost teasingly through her hair with her fingers. All the while, her lips kept moving with Samar's.

Samar almost hated herself for being so responsive to any of this. She wanted nothing more than to give in, but the thought of doing so with the woman who pistol-whipped her entered her mind, and she found herself pushing hard at Nez's shoulder to get her away. "Stop." She said firmly, hating the way her voice shook as she tried to catch her breath. To Nez's credit, she did, and Samar quickly tied her hair back up, moving away from her and scrambling to her feet. "I still can't stand you." As the words left her mouth, however, she found herself wondering who she was trying to convince. But she didn't dwell there, instead turning on her heel and swiftly walking away, doing her best to ignore the feelings swirling inside her.


End file.
